


Dance with me

by ficklefates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty/Bodyguard au, by my standard at least, for bokuaka week, i rushed to write this instead of desperately trying to finish my drawing for the prompt, so it may suck, summary makes it sound better than it actually is, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefates/pseuds/ficklefates
Summary: King Bokuto is hosting a party for nobility, a large part of its purpose is to form stronger political links through a new marriage. Akaashi must watch his King from a distance to ensure no harm befalls him before the party is over. But Bokuto does not want to arrange a marriage to a girl he does not know, and Kuroo helps him gain Akaashi’s attention instead





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I tried and failed to start BokuAka week off well so I rushed this out instead  
> Sorry if it sucks or punctuation is wrong - I blindly trust Microsoft Word with the punctuation to use  
> I have no excuse for any spelling mistakes

Akaashi watched the dancers filling the centre of the hall blankly. Frankly, he was quite bored with their twirls and leaps, though that didn’t seem to be the case for those they were supposed to entertain, in fact, many of those watching held unsavoury looks in their eyes. There would doubtlessly be much gossip tomorrow, and much information to gather from those who used their charms to gain it. He found more entertainment watching the nobility, they talked and laughed but very few seemed genuine, it was to be expected, most regarded these meetings as business visits. Akaashi did not doubt there would be multiple marriages arranged tonight, lives not yet lived sold away easily. He frowned at the thought of how little regard they held for the wills and wants of their children, but quickly sent the thought away. It would not do to be wearing a sour expression while his King was the one hosting the party.

A loud laugh cut through the chatter and Akaashi turned his head instinctively towards its source. Bokuto-san stood beside the ruler of the Nekoma kingdom, Kuroo Tetsurou, the two bantering amicably. Akaashi’s duty was to watch his King from a distance, ready to react to any hint of a threat but not to linger so close to imply mistrust of their visitors. So far, the event was going swimmingly, no threats seen – at least nothing abnormal for a party where alcohol was involved (even nobility would be reckless in welcoming company). In fact, he’d seen many people being supported by friends or servants, Akaashi didn’t have to look far to see Oikawa Tooru being supported by his knight, Iwaizumi Hajime, as he swayed precariously. Akaashi thought that from the look of the two it wouldn’t be long until Iwaizumi-san removed Oikawa-san from the public eye and forced him to rest rather than consuming further alcoholic beverages. Looking back towards his King, Akaashi decided it might be best to intervene before Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san began a drinking competition, which seemed to be the point in the night they were heading towards.  

 

* * *

It was getting to midnight and the party was still in full swing. Akaashi found himself getting a headache.

The dancers had long since vacated the centre of the room, and after spending hours in motion they seemed to be enjoying the respite. Most had left to parts unknown but several remained in the main hall, lingering among nobility with foreign hands on their waists or floating around the serving staff with light-hearted giggles as they teased. It was the former that held his attention more, but a quick glance around the room gave him more ease, other guards from the castle stationed among the guests watched with similar concern for the safety of those they may know. Akaashi did not doubt they wouldn’t hesitate to quell any unfortunate situations caused by the relaxed atmosphere and amount of drink consumed, if they should come to pass. 

His attention turned back to his King, any concerns appeased by the quick scan of the room. Kuroo-san caught his eye, winking with a smirk that made Akaashi’s neutral expression briefly drop into a grimace. He could feel the potential uncomfortable situations and troublemaking from metres away. Perhaps this was revenge for foiling their drinking contest plans earlier. Kuroo-san whispered in Bokuto-san’s ear, hiding his mouth from Akaashi so that he could not even hope to read his lips. Bokuto-san’s face lit up at whatever Kuroo-san had suggested. That was bad sign.

“Akaashiii! Come dance with me!” Akaashi’s brain blanked, he hadn’t expected this. Bokuto-san was making his way through the crowd, ignoring various calls from those who wished to speak with him. He had to get out of the way; Bokuto-san couldn’t dance with his head guard! A large reason why this party was being thrown in the first place was to find his King a bride! Luckily those in the crowd did not pin him as the one Bokuto-san was calling for and he was able to slip away fairly easily. He would have to find a new position amongst the guests where his King could not see him and watch for danger from there. But first he would wait several minutes away from the crowds until Bokuto-san’s attention had been drawn elsewhere.

Akaashi had underestimated his King’s determination.

He loitered in a narrow hallway that branched away from the main hall. What he didn’t count upon was Bokuto-san tracking him to the hallway. There wasn’t much further he could go without the possibility of being accused of abandoning his post. Regardless, they were out of public view for the moment, so he could speak with Bokuto-san more openly about propriety in public.

“Bokuto-sa –”

“Akaaaashi! Why don’t you want to dance with me?” Akaashi sighed, he was sure he had previously explained something similar to this, Bokuto-san was too familiar with those below him.

“Bokuto-san, it is inappropriate for the two of us to dance together. Especially at a party hosted to find you a bride. You have doubtlessly had offers throughout the night; it would not be suitable to dance with any other than a potential partner.” Bokuto-san seemed to droop; he mumbled something, too low for Akaashi to hear. Then, seemingly getting a second wind of courage, he stood tall (though his voice maintained its frail undertone) and stated:

“But I want you to be my partner Akaashi.”

Akaashi paused, his planned encouragement for Bokuto-san to return to the party and dance with someone else dead upon his tongue. He felt his cheeks heat and eyes widen, attempting to process the statement and all that it meant. After seconds of not response, Bokuto-san seemed to deflate once more, turning to return to the party. Akaashi stopped him with a hesitant hand upon his shoulder.

“I … would not be averse to that proposal.”

Bokuto-san lit up immediately, throwing himself at Akaashi and spinning his guard in the air joyfully. Distantly they both noticed a new song begin and Bokuto-san extended his hand to Akaashi in a polite offer. Akaashi took it, smiling wider than he had in quite a while.

And they danced.  


End file.
